crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled (クラッシュ・バンディクー レーシング - ブッとびニトロ！, Kurasshu Bandikū Rēshingu - Buttobi Nitoro!; lit. "Crash Bandicoot Racing: Soaring Nitro!") is a racing game published by Activision and developed by Beenox for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch, schedule to release on the former 2 consoles in June 21st, 2019. It is a remake of the original Crash Team Racing (1999) and features content from Crash Nitro Kart (2003) and Crash Tag Team Racing (2005). The game comes with two separate editions: The regular edition, and a Nitros Oxide Edition, which comes with everything from the regular edition, plus Nitros Oxide, Crunch Bandicoot, Zam, Zem and Oxide's hovercraft being immediately unlocked for use in the game, as well as alternate skins for certain characters. Summary Adventure Mode The Adventure Mode from the original game returns with some adjustments. There are now two modes to play; Classic, which recreates the original experience, and Nitro Fueled, which allows the player to adjust the difficulty, customize their kart, and change their character during gameplay. Additionally, the boss characters are now unlocked automatically after beating them, instead of winning a Gem Cup. Characters & Skins All characters present in the original Crash Team Racing are playable in the game. Nitros Oxide is also playable, having only been a boss character in the original game. All unique characters from Crash Nitro Kart, including five of the six boss characters, are also playable. New characters can be unlocked in the Grand Prix, ranging from special guests like Spyro the Dragon to Baby T to the Nitro Squad consisting of Tawna and the Trophy girls from the original game; Ami, Isabella, Liz, and Megumi. All characters unlockable during the Grand Prix will be added to the Pit Stop at later dates. Characters from Crash Tag Team Racing are also planned to be added during a future Grand Prixhttps://twitter.com/GAMEdigital/status/1139215857962250240. Players can equip characters with skins, some of which have exclusive animations for the winner's podium. Skins from Crash Bandicoot: Warped and Crash Tag Team Racing are included as well. Currently there are three sets of skins for Crash, Coco and Cortex that are exclusive for download. Beginner (Handling) *Polar **Panda Polar **Grizzly Polar **Red Panda Polar **Fisherman Polar* *Pura **White Tiger Pura **Black Cat Pura **Cheetah Pura **Musketeer Pura* *Ripper Roo (Unlockable) **Pink Ripper Roo **Green Ripper Roo **Yellow Ripper Roo **Gentleman Ripper Roo* *Krunk (Unlockable) **Jungle Krunk **Flamingo Krunk **Yeti Krunk *Real Velo (Unlockable) **Aqua Real Velo **Yellow Real Velo **Red Real Velo *Zam (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) **Red Zam **Purple Zam **Yellow Zam **Bulldog Zam* *Megumi (Nitro Tour Grand Prix) **Motorsport Megumi* *Liz (Nitro Tour Grand Prix) **Motorsport Liz* Intermediate (All-rounder) *Crash Bandicoot **Shiba Crash **Blue Hyena Crash **Skunk Crash **Retro Crash (PlayStation 4-exclusive) **Aviator Crash (from Crash Bandicoot: Warped)* **Scuba Crash (from Crash Bandicoot: Warped)* **Star Crash (from Crash Tag Team Racing) (Nitros Oxide Edition)* **Electron Crash (Pre-Order Bonus)* *Doctor Neo Cortex **Blue Cortex **Green Cortex **Red Cortex **Ninja Cortex (from Crash Tag Team Racing)* **Robo-Cortex* **Star Cortex (Nitros Oxide Edition)* **Retro Cortex (PlayStation 4-exclusive) **Electron Cortex (Pre-Order Bonus)* *Komodo Joe (Unlockable) **Purple Komodo Joe **Red Komodo Joe **Green Komodo Moe **Komodo Khan* *Fake Crash (Unlockable) **Chipmunk Fake Crash **Raccoon Fake Crash **Pink Fake Crash **Cowboy Fake Crash* *Small Norm (Unlockable) **Bandit Small Norm **Golfer Small Norm **Kabuki Small Norm *Geary (Unlockable) **White Geary **Blue Geary **Green Geary Intermediate (Acceleration) *Coco Bandicoot **Blue Coco **Lynx Coco **Purple Coco **Beach Coco* **Princess Coco (from Crash Tag Team Racing)* **Star Coco (Nitros Oxide Edition)* **Retro Coco (PlayStation 4-exclusive) **Electron Coco (Pre-Order Bonus)* *Doctor N. Gin **Blue N. Gin **Yellow N. Gin **Green N. Gin **Chef N. Gin* **Ballerina N. Gin (from Crash Tag Team Racing)* *Pinstripe Potoroo (Unlockable) **Purple Suit Pinstripe **Yellow Suit Pinstripe **White Suit Pinstripe **Gangster Pinstripe* *Nitros Oxide (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) **Beetle Nitros Oxide **Watermelon Nitros Oxide **Ladybug Nitros Oxide **Hot Rod Nitros Oxide* **Shower Cap Nitros Oxide* **Star Nitros Oxide(Nitros Oxide Edition)* *Nash (Unlockable) **Orca Nash **Mahi Mahi Nash **Clownfish Nash *N. Trance (Unlockable) **Green N. Trance **Yellow N. Trance **White N. Trance **Life Saver N. Trance* *Tawna (Nitro Tour Grand Prix) **Motorsport Tawna* *Isabella (Nitro Tour Grand Prix) **Motorsport Isabella* Advanced (Speed) *Tiny Tiger **Tiny Doberman **Tiny White Tiger **Tiny Cheetah **General Tiny* **Football Tiny* *Dingodile **Panda Dingodile **Gorilla Dingodile **Camo Dingodile **Beach Dingodile* **Hazmat Dingodile* *Penta Penguin (Unlockable) **Penta Blue Jay **Penta Canary **Penta Parrot **Penta Ninja* *Papu Papu (Unlockable) **Green Papu Papu **Red Papu Papu **Purple Papu Papu *Doctor Nefarious Tropy (Unlockable) **White N. Tropy **Black N. Tropy **Purple N. Tropy **Digital N. Tropy* *Crunch Bandicoot (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) **Husky Crunch **Rottweiler Crunch **Dalmatian Crunch **Dirt Bike Crunch* **Motorsport Crunch (Nitro Tour Grand Prix)* **Robo-Crunch (Nitros Oxide Edition)* *Big Norm (Unlockable) **Bandit Big Norm **Golfer Big Norm **Kabuki Big Norm *Zem (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) **Aqua Zem **Violet Zem **Black Zem **Punk Zem* *Ami (Nitro Tour Grand Prix) **Motorsport Ami* Unknown *Baby Crash (Back N. Time Grand Prix) *Baby Coco (Back N. Time Grand Prix) *Baby T (Back N. Time Grand Prix) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro and Friends Grand Prix) Skins marked with * are Legendary skins, which have alternative models for characters, as well as different podium animations. Cast *André Sogliuzzo as Big Norm, Real Velo, Zem. *Andrew Morgado as Fake Crash, Krunk, Ripper Roo, Zam. *Corey Burton as Doctor N. Gin, Doctor Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide. *Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot. *Dwight Schultz as Geary, Nash, Papu Papu. *Fred Tatasciore as Dingodile, Komodo Joe, Penta Penguin. *Greg Eagles as Aku Aku. *Ike Amadi as Crunch Bandicoot. *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot, Pinstripe Potoroo. *John DiMaggio as Tiny Tiger, Uka Uka. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Stew *Lex Lang as Doctor Neo Cortex, Narrator. *Michael Gough as N. Trance. *Misty Lee as Polar, Pura. *Robbie Daymond as Small Norm. *Roger Craig Smith as Chick Gizzard Lips. Additional Voices *André Sogliuzzo, Andrew Morgado, Cissy Jones, Corey Burton, Debi Derryberry, Fred Tatasciore, Gregg Berger, Ike Amadi, Jess Harnell, John DiMaggio, Lex Lang, Melanie Minichino, Michael Gough, Misty Lee, Robbie Daymond, Stephanie Sheh, Tom Kenny, Victoria Atkin Kart Customization The player is able to customize their kart beyond just selecting what playable character to use. Customizable components include the kart body, kart wheels, and extra stickers that can be applied. Components can be bought using Wumpa Coins which can be earned in the game's "Adventure Mode". Bodies & Decals Crash Team Racing *Classic **Winged Arrows **Blistering Flames **Lightning Dash **Raining Hearts **Mark of Champions *Hovercraft **Glimmering Sparks **Semicircles **Intergalactic Flames **Sunrays **Gasmoxian Style **Sea of Fury *Retro (PlayStation 4-exclusive) Crash Nitro Kart *Team Bandicoot **Dual Stripes **Three Lines **Airbrush **Digital Fire **Ancient Pattern *Team Cortex **Rings of Speed **Patch **Deep Scratches **Spider Web *Team Oxide **Straight Lines **Tricolor **Fast Lanes **Web of Oxide **Motherboard **Cosmic Sky *Team Trance **Polka Dots **Bouquet of Flowers **High Tech One **Evening Shade **High Tech Two Crash Tag Team Racing *Bandibuggy (Grand Prix) *Cabrio *Crikey **Expedition **Mark of Hunters **Tiger Stripes **Giraffe Spots *Deadinator *Doom Buggy *Imperium **Full of Mud **Comics Art *Le Chaux (Nitro Tour Grand Prix) *Probulot 2000 (Back N. Time Grand Prix) *Roadster **Lone Star **Dots n' Spots *Six-Pipes **Bottom Line **Hot Rod **Bling Bling *Trikee Wheels *Classic *Cabrio *Crikey *Imperium *Team Bandicoot *Team Cortex *Team Trance *Team Oxide *Retro *Deadinator *Doom Buggy *Six-Pipes *Roadster *Trikee *Electron Doom Buggy *Electron Team Bandicoot *Electron Deadinator *Electron Roadster *Electron Team Cortex *Electron Trikee *Electron Team Trance *Electron Team Oxide Paint Jobs *Blue *Purple *Violet *Pink *Red *Orange *Mustard *Yellow *Olive *Green *Aqua *White *Blue-Grey *Charcoal *Team Bandicoot Blue *Team Cortex Red *Hovercraft Green *Team Trance Green *Team Oxide Yellow *Nitros Oxide Indigo *Relic Sapphire *Relic Gold *Relic Platinum *Light Blue *Deadinator Purple *Roadster Pink *Six-Pipes Red *Imperium Red *Trikee Red *Crikey Yellow *Cabrio Yellow *Doom Buggy Grey *Electron Blue *Electron Purple *Electron Pink *Electron Red *Electron Orange *Electron Yellow *Electron Green *Electron Aqua *Iridescent Blue *Iridescent Purple *Iridescent Red *Iridescent Orange Stickers *Zero Black *One Black *Two Black *Three Black *Four Black *Five Black *Six Black *Seven Black *Eight Black *Nine Black *Zero White *One White *Two White *Three White *Four White *Five White *Six White *Seven White *Eight White *Nine White *Mask *Palm Tree *Shark *Crown *Gargoyle *Tower *Shield & Axe *Snowflake *Viking Head *Papu Helmet *Pyramids *Token *Coco *Neo Cortex *Crash *Crunch *Dingodile *Fake Crash *Geary *Komodo Joe *Krunk *Nash *N.Gin *Nitros Oxide *Papu Papu *Penta Penguin *Pinstripe *Polar *Pura *Ripper Roo *Tiny Tiger *Ten *Twelve *Thirteen *Fourteen *Seventy Five *Seventy Six *Seventy Eight *Seventy Nine *Ninety Five *Ninety Six *Ninety Seven *Ninety Eight *Double Zero *Twenty Two *Thirty Three *Forty Four *Fifty-Five *Seventy Seven *Exclamation *Question *Shock *Poison *Flammable *Radioactive *TNT Crate *Nitro Crate *Crystals *Gem *Oxide Spaceship *Big Norm *N.Trance *N.Tropy *Real Velo *Small Norm *Zam *Zem *Flower *Heart *Star *Bat *Butterfly *Chicken *Dragon *Gargoyle *Spider *Playstation Shapes 2 (Playstation 4-exclusive) *Playstation Shapes 1 (Playstation 4-exclusive) *Playstation Family Mark Black (Playstation 4-exclusive) *Playstation Family Mark Blue (Playstation 4-exclusive) *Playstation Family Mark White (Playstation 4-exclusive) *Moon Base (''Nitros Oxide Edition) *Gasmoxia (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Laser Blaster (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Spaceship (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Space Insignia (Nitros Oxide Edition) Race Tracks The game has at least thirty-one tracks in it, with the eighteen tracks from the original Crash Team Racing and the thirteen tracks from Crash Nitro Kart having already been confirmed, along with one extra "Retro Track" exclusive to the PS4 version of the game. Mirror Mode is also available, which mirrors the tracks completely - effectively doubling the number the tracks. Original Tracks *Retro Stadium (Playstation 4-exclusive) *Twilight Tour (Nitro Tour Grand Prix) *Prehistoric Playground (Back N. Time Grand Prix) From Crash Team Racing *Crash Cove *Mystery Caves *Sewer Speedway *Roo's Tubes *Coco Park *Tiger Temple *Dingo Canyon *Papu's Pyramid *Blizzard Bluff *Polar Pass *Tiny Arena *Dragon Mines *N. Gin Labs *Cortex Castle *Hot Air Skyway *Oxide Station *Slide Coliseum *Turbo Track From Crash Nitro Kart *Inferno Island *Jungle Boogie *Tiny Temple *Meteor Gorge *Barin Ruins *Deep Sea Driving *Out of Time *Clockwork Wumpa *Thunder Struck *Assembly Lane *Android Alley *Electron Avenue *Hyper Spaceway Battle Arenas Twelve battle arenas are included in the game. Seven from the original Crash Team Racing, and five from Crash Nitro Kart. The added Battle modes from CNK, ''including Crystal Grab, will be present, making them playable in ''CTR's arenas for the first time. From Crash Team Racing *Skull Rock *Nitro Court *Parking Lot *Rocky Road *Lab Basement *Rampage Ruins *The North Bowl From Crash Nitro Kart *Temple Turmoil *Frozen Frenzy *Desert Storm *Magnetic Mayhem *Terra Drome Differences from the originals Nitros Oxide Edition The special edition of the game comes with the following bonuses: * Nitros Oxide - playable character1 * Oxide’s Hovercraft - playable kart1 * Crunch Bandicoot - playable character1 * Zem - playable character1 * Zam - playable character1 * Star Crash - Crash Character Skin * Star Coco - Coco Character Skin * Star Cortex - Neo Cortex Character Skin * Robot Crunch - Crunch Character Skin * Star Nitros Oxide - Nitros Oxide Character Skin * Hovercraft Decal - decal * Hovercraft Sticker Pack - 5 stickers * Hovercraft Paint Job - paint job * Crash Head - Xbox One Avatar Mask will be available 7-10 days after the promotion’s end. Promotion ends 6/21/19 at Midnight PST. 1 - This content is not exclusive and can be unlocked in-game without the Nitros Oxide edition. Gallery See: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Gallery Trivia *All tracks now have their own designated start line, themed around the track itself, a feature that was planned for the original Crash Team Racing, but scrapped due to technical limitations. *If the player taps the "use item" button with nothing equipped, a horn sound will play instead. *All of the CNK karts (including the Team Cortex kart which had steering handles and the Team Trance kart which steered with a mind-controlled antenna) with unconventional steering devices, as well as Oxide's Hovercraft, have now been given steering wheels for animation consistency. External links *Official website: https://www.crashbandicoot.com/crashteamracing/home Notes de:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled fr:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled ja:クラッシュ・バンディクーレーシング ブッとびニトロ！ pl:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled pt:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Remake Games Category:Crash Nitro Kart